


Totally not dating

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sonamy secret relationship, The gang finds out, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Amy and Sonic are secretly dating and sneak around the team to do it. Shenanigans ensue.





	

He was halfway out the door when Tails saw him. "Where you going Sonic?". 

"Oh, just to Meh Burger. Gonna grab a bite". Sonic says messing with the sports tape on his wrist, a nervous habit that he really had to stop doing. 

"Cool can I come?".

"No!".

Tails raised a quizzical eyebrow, his two tails twitching. 

"What I mean is I'm just going for a sec. Not too hang or anything. And y-your probably busy with your inventions". Sonic explains rushed. 

 

The two-tailed fox stared at him strangely. As his best friend, and practically his brother he knew almost all the quirks and habits of the blue hedgehog and was not easily fooled by whatever excuse he made. Yet he let it slide, knowing that the reason was either really stupid or really important. 

"Alright. Guess I'll see you-". Tails realizes that he's talking to an empty space, as his friend had already sped out the door. "Later".

-|-

Sonic arrrived at a patch of trees deep within the forest. He stopped, slightly tired after his run from Tails and his place but energetic nonetheless. He remembers Amy telling him to go left at the tree with the rock shaped dent in it, and after about 5 minutes and carefully examining all four trees in the middle of the area, he finds the dent and decides to carve an A into it to remember it. 

He dashes off, happy to finally reach the clearing in a few seconds of high speed running. He notices Amy in the middle, a picnic basket next to her. He walks over, remembering Amy asking him to not run, at least not very fast, in the clearing. He sits next to her on the picnic blanket she brought out and heaves a sigh of relief. 

"Whew! Sorry I’m late, you won't believe what happened to me on the way over here". 

"Ha! To you? I was ambushed by Sticks and she started going on and on about Mole people. She started building some secret fort in the trees but it wasn't a huge success". Amy had begun taking the contents of the picnic out of the basket. 

"Well Tail's got really suspicious about where I was going, and was about to tag along. I was super worried cause I didn't wanna be late to our date like I was last week-". He's cut off by Amy shoving a chili dog in his mouth. 

"I wouldn't be mad. I was surprised you hadn't beat me to the clearing". She laughed. 

He takes a bite out of the chili dog, taking the rest out of his mouth. 

"There's three more where that came from". Amy says, pulling out the chili dogs wrapped in tinfoil. “I know you well enough that you’d eat a whole cart of them if you could”. 

Sonic smiles at her, and stands up, finishing the last of the chili dog. "Be right back".

He dashes off to who knows where, and comes back with a white flower which he hands to Amy, before sitting back down. 

"Oh Sonic! It's beautiful!". Amy exclaims. She examined the flower closer, before tucking it in her hair. 

"Not as beautiful as you". Sonic comments before realizing what he said. He blushes immediately and turns away to avoid eye contact with Amy. 

It's quiet for a moment before Amy interrupts the silence. 

"Well who knew Sonic the hedgehog was so suave?". She had scooted closer to him, and he turned to smirk at her. "I'm pretty sure even Eggman knows that". 

She shoves him gently and he wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer. Y'know I'm glad your my girlfriend".

She recognized it as one of his romantic moments that she had only ever seen when he was only around her. She couldn't help her cheeks turning pink. 

"Well I'm glad your my boyfriend". 

"We shouldn't waste this picnic should we?". He hands her a sandwhich and she munches on it. In the time it takes her to finish, he's already scarfed down two more chili dogs. 

"How can you eat so much and still run for miles?".

"Well I might be my charm, handsomeness, and charisma".

She slides out from under his arm and flicks his ear. "Maybe it's your pretty girlfriend".

"Maybe I'd like to kiss my pretty girlfriend".

Amy's eyes widen. Sonic smirks at her. In an instant her lips are in his and their kissing passionately, giving and taking equally. He runs a hand through her quills, and her hand maneuvers it's way up and down his back. They stop only for breaths, and after a while he's on the ground with her over him, still making out. 

They only stop when the unmistakable sound of their 'attack alarms' go off. (Leave it to eggman to cockblock)

"We have to go you know". She says going back to kissing him as soon as the last syllable is out of her mouth. 

"They'll last five minutes". He pulls her back in. 

"Will they? We are the two main up front fighters on the team and we have very good chemistry".

He pulls her back with a kiss from heaven. 

"Five more minutes". She says, and they get lost in their world once more. 

-|-

It ends up being nine minutes before they realize it and Sonic races her to one end of the forest, leaving her in a puff of wind that blows her hair all over the place, and he races to another, agreeing to meet at his shack. 

They agreed not to tell anyone for safety. Egg man had captured Amy once after someone claimed she had been dating Shadow. They were sure something worse would happen if it was revealed she was dating Sonic. 

Also gossip was always terrible so it was of best interest to keep it under wraps until they were sure this was going to work. So far things had been going great. Sonic was reminded of this as he covered a hickey on his neck with his scarf. 

 

He meets Amy at his and Tail's shack. She's already got her hammer and she sits in the porch waiting for him. "There you are! We have to go find them, it almost been 15 minutes".

He sends a knowing smile as he grabs her and begins speeding them to Eggman’s place, but not before she quickly pecks his cheek.

“Now, lets go kick some ass”.


End file.
